


Инструктаж

by WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: стихи, аллюзии на "Моральный кодекс" Р. Киплинга.





	Инструктаж

Короткий отпуск пролетел, вновь подвиг в дверь стучится,  
Ждет Бартона на этот раз афганская граница.

Любым героям тяжко жить — и тяжелее втрое,  
Когда вы Мстители, а не нормальные герои.

Ведь лишь у Мстителя, увы, достаточно талантов,  
Чтоб вынести ко всем чертям три логова гидрантов.

Но так как много там врагов в афганском регионе,  
То Клинт был должен получать инструкции от Тони:

Старк сервер Гидры тихо вскрыл и вызнал без сомненья  
Отрядов вражеских число и местоположенье — 

И на секретной частоте через пески и скалы  
Секретным кодом Клинту слал секретные сигналы.

А Клинт, валяясь где-нибудь на самом солнцепеке,  
Привычно точки и тире раскладывал на строки.

(И копия сигнала шла к приемнику на базе,  
Чтоб Фьюри тоже в курсе был сеанса тайной связи.)

Вот Клинт с заданьем преуспел уже наполовину:  
На базу первую в горах обрушил он лавину,

А вражью базу номер два в пустыне под барханом  
Сумел стереть с лица земли верблюжьим караваном.

И тихо Старка костерит: пора б тому, заразе,  
Какие сведенья прислать о третьей вражьей базе.

Зажегся синим огоньком глазок у интеркома,  
Что означает — наконец настал сеанс приема.

Клинт разбирает второпях послание от Старка:  
«Моя любовь! Котенок мой! Целую в губки жарко!

О, как я стражду без тебя, вконец изнемогая…»  
Все выше брови вверх ползут на лоб у Хоукая.

И так же вверх ползут они на лоб у Ника Фьюри  
От текста: «Ты мой пирожок в изысканной глазури!

Источник многих дивных грез и сладостных волнений!  
Знай, избегай коллег моих и их поползновений… 

В коротких шортах не ходи, мой ангел, мимо Стива:  
Тот не сумеет обуздать бесчестного порыва. 

И стороною обходи распутнейшего Баки,  
Моральных правил у него — что у твоей макаки...

Еще не подпускай к себе ты Коулсона Фила:  
Он слишком пламенно тебя разглядывает с тыла.

А пуще всех, дружочек мой, беги от Ника Фьюри,  
Он много хуже всех других — как есть, маньяк в натуре!»

И Хилл у Фьюри за плечом читает дальше строки:  
«В его груди нашли приют ужасные пороки,

И в Асгард даже Тор сбежал в итоге тет-а-тета,  
Что с Фьюри как-то он имел за дверью кабинета».

Бедняга Клинт опять скребет башку в недоуменье,  
Не зная, как и понимать все эти наставленья.

«Я слишком плохо Тони знал? — он восклицает. — Или  
Сменили шифр у нас в ЩИТе, а мне сказать забыли?»

Но возглавляет ЩИТ не зря не Клинт, а мудрый Фьюри —  
И смысл он извлекать привык из разной всякой дури.

Послал он Старку смс, причем почти не матом:  
«Переключи канал, балбес: ошибся адресатом».

Старк, с пивом малость перебрав (крепка шестая пинта),  
Посланья Пеппер отправлял по рации для Клинта.

И относясь к любви своей достаточно ревниво,  
С ней рядом видеть не желал ни Фьюри он, ни Стива.

Все вышло на круги своя: отважный Бартон сразу  
По указаниям разнес и третью вражью базу.

Потом вернулся он назад и посылал всех лесом,  
Кто начал на него глядеть с нескромным интересом,

Но так как многие слова поистине крылаты,  
Посланье Старка разошлось на мемы и цитаты

И всякий, кто хоть малость знал достойнейшего Фьюри,  
Охотно подтверждал, что тот и впрямь маньяк в натуре.

(И только где-то в уголке грустил несчастный Локи,  
Что Старк его не помянул и все его пороки.)


End file.
